A Foreigners Friendship
by Lucy913
Summary: A lonely elleth, meets a strange and odd mortal woman, who seems to have come from another dimension? These two completely different people, must agree with fate, and follow the paths set out for them. A journey they will go on together, and form an unexpected, strong and everlasting, friendship, as much in life is to be unexpected. (Hiatus)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! I have a completely new facfic! I will still be continuing "Valley of Stars", but i had this idea of a story, and just couldn't get it out of my head. So here goes nothing XD. This is before, the war of the ring, and follows the story of a lonely and abandoned elleth, who meets a girl from our world, who wakes up in Middle Earth. They both team up to find answers and meaning! Many characters from Tolkiens books, and Peter Jacksons movies will be in this! I hope everyone likes this little chapter, i did to test the waters! Enjoy! :) Also, if anyone has questions or feedback, please do leave it as a review or PM! Thank you! :)**

 _A FOREIGNERS_ _FRIENDSHIP_

 _TA 3004_

The young woman, must have at least been crying for an hour. The wails and sulks never once quieted down, or faded out to the sounds of sea birds speaking out to each other. Not only did she cry and cry, she moved back and forth on her bottom, with her arms wrapped tightly around her knees. The wind picking up her fair hair, leaving her face vulnerable to the elleth's view.

The elleth, could only stare in shock, from afar, as she sat at the base of a tall tree, hoping to catch the peaceful music of the waves crashing against the shore, only to hear a woman, sobbing out to nothing. It did not only shock her, but frightened her, no one came to this forest anymore. No one came out this far west, besides perhaps, passing travellers or merchants. _Who in the name of Eru, would want to come out all this way, just to sit and cry?_ The she-elf wondered to herself, before dropping one of her favourite books, well favourite stolen book, and standing cautiously with her hand at her sword hilt. She did feel a tad bit of pity for the young lady, but for all she knew, it could be a trap, bait to draw her out. Maybe a trader, she had stolen from, wanted their rightful revenge. She could not help, but let out a small chuckle at the thought, as insane as they would be to do that, traders are in fact insane, for what they do.

The young woman, wiped her forever leaking eyes and nose, she has never felt so helpless in her life. Out in the middle of nowhere, next to a brooding forest, under a hot sun, sitting in grass lands, with a crippling headache. Her hazel eyes stared up at the sky, cursing in her mind, as to why she awoke in such a situation. "Fuck!" She screeched before, standing with chunks of grass hanging from her hands, she must have been kidnapped, but how does someone get kidnapped, while awake, without knowing it. Besides she was out in public, this is all a mess. She has been here for more than two hours, for the first quarter, she profusely attempted to pinch herself wake (Well slap herself), then only to walk in circles, hoping to fall asleep, before stumbling back to the ground and letting her fear and anxiety get to her. This was all real, and she had no idea or concept of where she was, or how she was supposed to get back home. As far as she was concerned, New York was not close by to any fields of grass, and large masses of forests!

The dark headed elleth, did not know what caused the woman to speak such a way, then stand and pull furiously at the poor grass, but she also did not care to find out. To each their own, she thought in humor. As she stalked closer to the strangely dressed, seemingly human, she realized this was no trap. This fair haired, girl was truly on her own. The elf felt instantly guilty, for even thinking about scaring her off, she is obviously lost and afraid, hence the slightly annoying crying. She lifted her hand away from her weapon, and decided to casually walk over to the lady with the kindest smile she could muster. She would like to appear as harmless as a fluffy rabbit, but unfortunately, it did not seem to work.

"Don't kill me! Oh god, please! I, I have a family waiting for me! They will call the police, they will know I'm missing!" she yelled loudly, almost deafening the she-elf, causing her to wince in pain, but it did not stop the girl from screaming and kicking loose dirt and rocks at the elf.

"Stop! Ah! By Elbereth, you are loud! I am not going to kill you, I was only going to ask if you were okay!" she shouted back just as loud, whilst holding her hands in the air, hoping to reason with the crazy lady. Her light blue eyes squinted at the panicky girl, waiting for a reaction.

"Who the hell is Elbereth? And why the hell should I trust someone with a sword!" She responded in now anger, while still kicking around dirt, but now not as heatedly as before, giving them both time to identify who exactly they were arguing with. Soon there was an eerie silence, and a horrified look upon the fair lady's face. _No one wears clothes like that, at least not anymore! And why are her ears pointy!_

~8~

Her hazel eyes stare at me for a lingering time, before opening so wide, I fear her very eyeballs will fall to the ground. She lets out a gasp of disturbance, still keeping her eyes on me, causing me to feel self-conscious. Why on Arda, does she look at me like that? There must be something on me, the direction of her eyes seems to be sliding to the right of my face. My hand reaches up to the piercing spot where she stares, not feeling anything, I go flushed. Am I really that ugly? I suppose, I have not peeked at my reflection in a while, it is hard when there is no mirror, with only water being a helpful surface to glance into.

"Why do you stare at me so?" I ask, nervously, even after her breakdown, I am surprised at how she is treating me. A penetrating silence, and traumatic beam in her eyes as she looks at me. Her eyes meet mine for a moment, before her tensed shoulders, suddenly drop. At least I have broken her from, the strange trance.

"Sorry. I just- how do I even start? I have no idea where I am, you are wearing really weird clothes, have a freaking sword, and pointed ears. Did you know that? Or am I imagining things? For all I know you probably aren't even fucking real! Shit!" She mumbles so fast, I can barely hear her words, and odd accent. She waves her arms around in a loose manner, perhaps just as loose as the screw in her head.

"Well, I can answer one question for you. You are currently standing in the land of Minhiriath, and that over there is where I live!" I say quite proudly, of the forest I have taken rest in, for nearly my whole life. Rarely have I ever desired to leave, and never have i left.

"You live in a forest?" She scoffs at me, causing a flash of hurt to attack my pride, my pride for my home, only to realise she is lost and would not know the importance of this land. She indeed comes from another part of Eriador, but I do not recall reading anyone like her in the books I have read, even the occasional travellers have never been like her.

"Tis not any forest, this is the Eryn Vorn forest! Surely you have heard of it before? Blackwood, the westron name, must recall something in you?" I ask hopeful, to see an expression of remembrance or knowing on her face, for she must know how and why she arrived here.

"I'm sorry, but I have no idea, where this is, or what it is, but I know for certain, that I want to go home." She speaks in agitation, whilst glancing at her surroundings and hugging her arms around her chest.

"Well, that is an easy fix! Tell me where your home is, and I shall tell where you must go to get back!" I say as kindly as I can, never have I had to point someone directions to go somewhere, I rarely get the visitors to do that. Now that I think of it, I much appreciate this meeting. Finally, someone of my own gender, I can talk to. In fact, finally someone in general, I can talk to! She gives me a look of disbelief, that soon turns into a woeful smile.

"I don't think my home is here, or anywhere close to us, but thank you for asking," she speaks sadly, with slight tears forming. What does she mean by that?

"Uh, what- what is your name?" She asks me, in a startling calm voice. Although, her accent still confuses me, I'm at a loss of words. A name?

"I, I do not have a name, what is-"

"You don't have a name? Why not?" The calm voice turning into slight suspicion. I suppose it is rather odd not to have a name, but I've never been bothered by it.

"I do not know, I just never have had a name. I do not see the need for one," Her head tilts in something I couldn't miss from a mile, curiosity. I feel a smile form on my face, at her sudden interest, at least it is keeping her mind off sad things.

"Why don't you want a name? You have to have one! Your parents must have named you?" She speaks in a matter of fact tone, causing me to feel vulnerable. Parents? Parents my arse. Anger heats up my face at the thought. What parents leave their young child in the middle of nowhere, to fend for themselves?

"Why does it interest you so much? It is none of your concern." I say rather harshly, it was not meant to come across that way but it did. I look down at the ground in embarrassment, at my sudden annoyance, her footwear, are the most peculiar things I have ever seen. The brightest and cleanest white, with laces of some kind, not very protective against the environment, but what do I know? Perhaps, that is what all the people of the land, wear these days.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be rude. My name is Ashley, in case you wanted to know. Uh- would you be able to help me? Like bring me to where you live, in the forest? Or if not, do you know anyone, that could help me. This is going to sound really weird to you, and you might not believe me, but I don't think I'm from here. Like, I don't think I'm from here, from here." She speaks unsure of her own words, her short blonde hair, falls to cover her face, as she peers down.

"Well, as confusing as your words are, I would help you, but no one besides me lives here, as far I know, at least not anymore. They left to Bree, the last time I spoke with them, and I have never left this land before. The least I can do, is give you a place to sleep, but that is all I am capable of, I apologize. I wish I could do more." She nods her head in agreement, I give her a respectful smile to let her know, that I am honest. Ashley is an unusual name, for an unusual person. I suppose it fits.

~8~

The elleth, quickly turns to the direction of her forest, letting her dark hair fall behind her, before strolling closer to the edge of the thick pinewood trees, constantly glancing back to see if the now known Ashley was following, which she was.

Ashley let out constant sighs, as the walk went further on, she would watch birds flying in the sky, even the rare surprise of a small animal, popping his head up from a shrub. This would be a memorable experience for both women. The sight of a small campfire amidst the trees, receives a welcoming smile from the elleth, and an amused smile from Ashley. A leather bed roll, laying close to the fire, with books, upon books stacked on top each other. Bits and pieces of cloth and bags lying about in random spots, herbs and flowers acting as a décor. The leaves high up above them, assisting as a roof, to protect them from the harsh sun. It was Midday, the perfect time for a swim, the elleth thought to herself.

The she-elf offered a spot for the girl to sit, before handing her, an apple and water skin, the elleth had many, she would often travel to the Brandywine river, to refill them. Ashley was quite surprised at how the strange lady in a leather coat, could manage to live like this, but she did seem content enough to continue.

"How long have you lived here?" Ashley asked in genuine interest, in between taking bites of the sweet apple, and sips of the fresh water.

"Many years, if I was to estimate, it could possibly be two hundred or more, now. I have seen this land go through much, much good and much bad, but it is a comforting home. Are you alright Ashley?" The kind she-elf questions Ashley, worried of her now colourless face.

"I call bullshit! That's impossible, you look twenty!" She yells in what appears bewilderment, mixed with playfulness, but deep down, anxiety of the land where she has awakened, and the people that live in it.

"Well it is not, I assure you. Ha! I am far from twenty, I would be but a babe. In all honesty, I have lost count of how old I am. I would say around three hundred and some odd number. I am quite young really, but I must say, it is hard to keep track. How old might you be?" Ashley gives one last shake of her head, with a vain laugh. _This has to be a joke!_

"If you have to know, I am turning twenty-four this October." She answers the question truthfully before, standing and watching the elleth take her sword from her sheath before placing it on a rock.

"Well, that is quite the milestone, for you **humans** , is it not? I wouldn't know, have never celebrated a birthday in my life." And in that moment, Ashley let her kept in stomach, out free on the poor elleths bed. A shriek of horror came from her, as she watched Ashley spew up on her only sleeping place.

"Oh shit, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Ashley instantly voiced her regret, while holding her stomach at the sudden discomfort.

"No, no, it's fine. Honestly, that is not the first time, that has happened. I have spent, many nights drinking away my loneliness." The elleth laughed at her own unfortunate truth, that she would not have said out loud, if she knew Ashley was indeed listening to what she was saying, and not walking around, like she had taken a blow to the stomach.

"You're not human! Oh, my god! You aren't! It all makes sense! The pointy ears! The long life and the world thing! I have been abducted by freaking aliens!" She yells to herself, while walking through the forest, out of the elleths sight, but not for too long, thanks to her elvish hearing.

"Ashley! I do not know what an alien is! But I assure you, I'm not that! I am an elf! Surely, you have heard of them before, my ears are pointed for that reason, and elves are immortal, so-"

"You're an elf! Like from that movie, book thing, Lord of the rings! What's next, Galadriel is going to pop out of nowhere, or speak to me in my mind!" Ashley shouts amused at the very thought, before turning to the confused elleth.

"You know Lady Galadriel? Have you met her yourself! I have read wonderful things about the Lady of Light, and her husband Celeborn. Caras Galadhon, is one place that I would leave my home to see." The elleth speaks in excitement completely ignoring Ashleys look of dread, as she thinks back to the books about the powerful elf, born in Valinor herself!

"Hey! I-I think i- um uh I think I'm gonnah passss out …" Her speech jumbles before ending on a high note, and stopping altogether, as she hits the forest floor. The elleth gasps in fear and worry, before running to where her new-found friend lies unconscious. The elf, dragged the girl back to her home, struggling to understand why she threw up and passed out, in the first place. Was it something she did, said? Maybe it was the apple? _She's allergic to apples!_ The elleth thought in guilt, while tapping Ashleys shoulder harshly, hoping to see any movement. She was breathing, that was for sure, she should be fine. Perhaps she just needs a long nap. The elf, thought silently, truthfully concerned for the poor girl.

Getting up, the elleth looked through the openings of leaves above her, to see the sky still bright and clear. _What a perfect start to the day!_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I've got the next chapter! I've changed the year of the story, because i hope to continue it on into the war of the ring! Also there is mention of the Tale of Beren and Luthien in this chapter, I couldn't help myself, i just love that magnificent story! I will be adding romance into this as well soon, i am hoping to do an Aragorn/OC with this, as i love him so much, he is literally my favourite character from the movies and books!**

 **If i do in fact do that romance, who do you think would suit him? Sorry i had to ask, but i will most likely do a romance for both of them, if there is any romance at all. Again thank you for reading this, and thank you to yasminasfeir and glassary for the feedback! Enjoy!**

Chapter 2

The cool breeze hits my skin, like the very waves of the ocean. The sand is soft, and calming, as my fingers fiddle with the tiny bits of rock. The white gulls, calling out to each other, speaking nonsense, I would think. My toes curl at the sound of a large wave brushing against the sea shore. The water is so blue, but darker than the day sky, and lighter than the night sky. Over those seas, lie the undying lands. How long would it take to swim there? I could not even imagine.

Standing, I take off my coat, made by some poor trader, I stole from. They pick the worse area to camp, at least for them. I smile at the thought, maybe I am a little mischief. That is what they call me, or at least yell at Iluvatar in the sky. Silly people.

Slowly, and steadily, I walk to the water. Placing my feet at the edge of land, allowing the ocean to drag me further out. Thank you, unknown merchant, for the expensive undergarments, I took from you! I faer nîn linna nan glass! The feel of the salt water, refreshing my skin, leaves a glowing grin on my face, the ocean is beautiful and will forever be my home, it calls out to me, like the white gulls calling out to each other.

A sudden numbness creeps in, like so many times before, as I look out to the horizon. A longing, to be there, but it only lasts a short while. Thank Elbereth.

"Uh- Hey!" A familiar voice fills the air. I turn towards the land, to see Ashley watching me from a far, anxiously. At least she has awakened.

"Na vedui Ashley! Loro vae?" I yell out to her, in the tongue I learnt as a young girl.

"Um, what does that mean?" She responds with a hidden smile, she appears much better now.

"I asked, if you slept well?"

"I guess so! Uh- would you be able to come back over here! I need to talk!" Her tone, becoming loud and demanding. Her almost smile, now gone completely, she is frustrated. I can see it in her face, and mannerisms. Hesitant, to leave the water, I walk slowly through the blue, this seems to cause her to clear her throat, she is very annoyed.

"Please, can you hurry up! This is important!"

"Okay, Miss bossy boots, I am coming!" Her constant sighing, and hairy eye balling, is not at all, leaving much sympathy. The crisp air bites at my skin, accomplishing goose pimples to show on my limbs. Not pleasant.

"What is it?" I ask as politely as I possibly can, through chattering teeth, before using one of the cloths I brought with me, to dry off.

"Look, I can't stay here with you forever. It's not gonna happen, and you obviously don't want that either. I need to find help, and I think that Galadriel lady is the help I need, but the problem is I have no idea how to get to her, and you do. You look like someone who knows what they're doing, so could you please help me?" Her speech, leaving me with no words. My thoughts running miles to find a good reply.

"I understand, Ashley. I would help you, but … I've never left this forest, and I do not desire to." As I speak the words, her eyes begin to water, and her hands reach to a silver chain, hanging around her neck. A strange shape, connected to the chain, shines brightly under the sun, silver as well it is, but with intricate designs engraved into it. Must be from her home, her family? The truth is, I have always wished to leave Eryn Vorn, to see Arda for myself, not read of it, but I've never had the courage to do so. Minutes seem to fly by, as I contradict my own thoughts and feelings.

With a defeated sigh, I nod my head at her, "I suppose … I could help. I shall take you to Bree, and from there, you will find your way to Lothlorien, and I will return to my forest. Come, I will retrieve my things, and we will take our leave now. I wish to make this quick. Make haste young Ashley!" Her eyes fill with hope, clearer than day, it stands out. She smiles and follows behind me as we trek back to my small home.

My skin now dry, it allows the coat to keep me warm from the quiet breeze, as I carry my tunic and leggings.

"Ashley, how did you find me?" I ask curiously, she was asleep when I last saw her.

"I woke up, just as you were leaving, so I followed you. I didn't know there was any beaches in Middle Earth," My brows furrowing at her strange observation.

"Why would there not be?"

"I don't know, I just didn't think there would be, I guess it's because, I – you know what, never mind. It's hard to explain," I turn to look at her, in confusion as to what she means, her eyes avoid mine and look out to the thickening trees.

"Oh, well … I treasure this beach, although it has no name. Do you like the beach?" I question her softly, it seems her mood has dampened once more. My ears pick up a sharp intake of breath, her heart beats faster against her chest.

"No, no I don't like the beach. I haven't got any good memories. If you don't mind, I don't want to speak about it." Her answer explains her anxiousness to leave the shore quickly, I wonder what happened?

"I understand."

As our journey to my camp, comes closer to an end, I take the time to glance around at the environment. Spring has come, the flowers are brighter than they used to be, blossoming. Often, rain showers occur, my favourite time of the year. The long Winter has passed us, leaving warmth and comfort. As well as the good old hay fever.

"Just wait here, I will be with you in a moment." I declare to Ashley, before going to my gear that sits hidden, under an open tree root. Going through all the stolen goods, I find my large leather pack, that has not been used before, as well as my woolen hood. Taking the bag towards Ashley, who sits upon a log, I fill it with herbs, for healing and such, spare cloths, bandages and water skins, apples, dried fruits and nut, as well as my precious dagger.

Changing quickly into my worn-down tunic and leggings, I attach my leather sheath onto my hips, adorning my iron sword, and slip my arms into the cosy leather coat. After sprawling across the entire camp, I finally find my pots and pans tangled together with another bag and rope, causing me to groan in frustration, as well earning a not so appreciated scoff from Ashley. Lifting the heaviest bag, I pull it over my back, only to nearly fall back. Too bad I don't have a horse!

"Ashley, would you mind carrying the bag with the pans?" I watch as she stands, picking the bag up quite forcefully and wrapping the handles around her shoulders, with a rather annoyed sigh. Well then …

"See over there? I would take that if I were you, your clothes may not keep you warm for long. The nights can be cool," I say while pointing to a spare cloak. She sighs once more before taking it and wrapping it awkwardly around her waist. Curious.

"Can we go now, I just checked my watch- you know what, it looks like it's getting late. Can we please go!" Her breathing heavier again, as she huffs and puffs. She has no patience!

"Wait!" I almost gasp, while pointing at her. "We will follow the river, stay close to me, do not go off on your own, and please do not try and attract any attention … now, we can go." My voice expressing my irritation, with her impatience and sudden rude behavior. Her eyes seem to squint at my abrupt assertiveness, her back straightens, all before clearing her throat. Well, that is sorted.

~8~

The two women stare at each other for a moment, taking in even more detail from each other. The elf was quite tall, at least for a woman Ashley thought to herself, whereas the elleth, thought Ashley was rather tall for a mortal, surprisingly. They both were above average for their heights. The elleths hair was long, hanging down to the middle of her back, however still healthy and shiny with waves, half her hair was tied into a braid, perhaps to stay clear of her face? Ashley's hair was also now tied into a low pony tail, which confused the elleth for a second. Soon they realised that they were in fact staring at each other for too long, judging both their appearances.

"Well, what are we waiting for!" The elleth shouts in determination, before walking swiftly in a straight direction, leaving Ashley to follow loosely behind. The brooding trees, soon disappearing into the open land, the sky still bright with the Sun shining down vigorously. The elleth, making her way North to the river, she has grown quite fond of. The sounds of the water flowing out to sea fills her ears, as she smiles and breathes in the nature around them, however, Ashley is not as pleased, wishing to just be at home painting. She never knew she could miss her home so much, and it hadn't even been more than a day. The blonde girl growled up at the hot sun, sweat falling down her face, already. Her clothes weren't exactly the best for this sort of environment. _Why did I wear jeans today? I don't even like jeans! Idiot!_ She yells in her mind, watching the elf in front of her walking as if she was in Heaven. Her hair bouncing up in down, as if she was skipping through this shithole. Ashley frowned at the elf.

"Ashley, tell me of your home. You say, you aren't from here … from here, what does that mean?" Ashley lets out a strange scoff, causing the elleth to turn in surprise. _What kind of laugh is that?_ She smirks at the strange girl behind her, who seems to be smiling genuinely for once.

"My home, hmm. What I meant was, is that I'm not from this world. You probably won't believe me, but I'm from an entirely different planet. Everything is different, we are more advanced, in many ways, the geography of my home is different as well. There are countries, cities! I live in one, New York. It's a city in America, I'm not actually from there though, I moved there because I got a job offer. I'm from Canada, which isn't really far at all anyway, but my parents still live in Toronto, which is also a city." The elleth, almost tripping over completely, trying to navigate while listening intently to Ashley. She has never been so interest in something in her whole life, _New York, America, Canada, Toronto? Advanced civilizations! This is all bullocks!_

"How wonderful! I am sure, New yo-yor-yok, wait New York?" The elleth questions herself, leaving Ashley to laugh at the elf. "Well, I am sure it is a beautiful home. What does it look like?"

"It's big, um actually it's also called the big apple, like a nickname. It's beautiful, it really is, I often do sketches of the buildings, people too. It's busy all the time, there's this vibe, like rustic depending which part you're in. I live in an apartment, in Manhattan which is the most popular part of New York, I go to Times square a lot, it's like a commercial … place thing. There are big pictures on the buildings that, um have moving images. Very colourful and pretty at night, I have heaps of photos and sketches." She goes on and on, in delight of her home. Almost forgetting that she was currently walking with an elf, in Middle Earth going to a medieval town. The elleth could only smile at the girl, she can familiarize herself with the love she has for her home. A home is not just a place where you sleep, it is where you are yourself, where you make memories, where you can be happy.

"It all sounds lovely Ashley, look we have made it to the river! This is the Brandywine river, also known as Baranduin in elvish. We shall follow it till we reach the Sarn ford, otherwise we would be in the Shire, and hobbits there aren't too fond of big folk or strangers of any kind, from what I've heard. This may take a few days, so we must try and ration our food and water." Ashley loses her smile at the elf's words, _A few days! For fucks sake!_

"Do not fret, for it will go quickly. If we only stop when we need to, we could be there maybe tomorrow eve," _And if we are lucky, there won't be any bandits or thieves … or orcs_ the elleth thought to herself sickly, she has heard of passing thugs and low lives and even packs of stray orcs. These times aren't well for the people of Middle Earth. There is a darkness coming, she has felt it for many years, the East is rising, the West is waning. The world of Men, may not live much longer.

Both women, begin following the flow of the fresh water, that glistens under the light of the sky. Every now and then, Ashley would slow to wash her face, but they would continue on faster, using all their energy to decrease the distance to Bree. They both wanted the trip to be quick, so occasionally they would speak, bantering meaningful and not so meaningful words.

"Uh, I have an idea. Since you don't have a name, could I come up with one for you?" Ashley asks, gently as to not upset her guide. She does not know, the reason behind why she is nameless and would not want to get personal. The elleth nods, with a smile, happy to know that she might finally have a name, she is usually called elf or nameless.

"How about … hmm, how about Eryn? You know, your home Eryn Vorn, you can be named after that. I think Eryn suits you."

"Eryn, I like that … thank you Ashley," She nods in pride for her new name. She is Eryn! No one shall call her elf or nameless one, she is Eryn of Blackwood! Ashley can only smile at Eryn, her mood has been uplifted from the look on the elfs face, she has a name now. Names are more than just a word, they hold a person's life, history and soul.

The sky darkens, the stars gleaming down upon them as they continue their journey to Bree, they have been walking for at least a few hours now, possibly nearing the Sarn Ford, Eryn hoped.

"We shall stop for the night, this seems like a safe enough place to camp! We shan't light a fire, we do not want to attract any attention. Are you hungry?" Eryn asks Ashley, as they both sit in a huff, dropping their heavy bags. All the human can do is nod, sweating and losing breath. Eryn passes a handful of fruit and nuts to Ashley, while keeping a few for herself. The light of stars and moon highlighting their features as they eat and drink casually. Sitting opposite each other, they exchange words, questions and answers.

"Do you know any stories Eryn?"

"Well, some, would you like to hear one?" Her eyes lighting up at the idea of telling a story, she loves reading, and loved telling the children that lived with her, those many years ago, her favourite one. The tale of Beren and Luthien!

"Have you ever heard of Beren the son of Barahir, or perhaps even Luthien the elf maiden of Doriath?"

"No, I can't say I have. Why?"

"They fell in love, it is a romantic but tragic tale. Beren was of the Edain, of men and Luthien of elven blood, her Father, King Thingol would not allow them to wed, until Beren brought back one of the silmarils. Three gems made by Feanor. Beren set off to find them, they were stolen by the dark Lord Morgoth, you see and …" Eryn went into silence, for she did not know what to say.

"So … he got the silmarils right?"

"Well, I do not know, both him and Luthien died. I'm not sure if that was the ending of the tale, but the rest of the pages were ripped out. I told you it was tragic. I fear I am missing important chunks of the story." The book she had stolen had many missing pages, so she usually just made it up for the children. A happy ending, but she could not make herself lie to Ashley, for she couldn't remember her version of the tale.

"I thought you knew it, plus how is any of that romantic. It sounds like a whole lot of baloney anyway."

"What? It is so, romantic! You have not read it for yourself! It is beautiful, they fell in love, and-"

"And died, in vain." Ashley adds with a monotone, and smile. This of course sent Eryn into a silent rage, one minute the human was nice and quite endearing, and then rude and arrogant the next!

"Why are you so … I don't even have a word to use that would serve justice!"

"Describe it to me." Ashley now smirking, enjoying watching Eryn angry. _Her eye brows are the funniest thing to watch, they rise so far up her forehead, they might leave her face completely._

"Well, you are often impatient, whiny, selfish and arrogant! Then at times you are the nicest person I have ever spoken to!"

"Pft, that's probably because you've never spoken with anybody your whole life! You are annoying, a tree hugger and a happy go lucky dickhead at most times! I swear, you have never been through life, you have no idea about how the world works!" Ashley shouts, in her own anger. _I am in no fucking way whiny or selfish!_

"Bullocks! I do so!"

"No, you don't! You find shit with people dying romantic! Your stupid forest is the most eerie place I've ever seen, yet you think it's the most beautiful thing in the world! You're morbid as fuck! Did I mention that!"

"You would have no idea! You have only just met me!"

"I might not be an expert but I can tell when someone is lonely and has no life!"

"Why are you being so horrible! I would rather speak with an orc! Or better yet, why don't you just go and join the ugly bastards! You would be right at home with them!"

"Are you saying I'm ugly!"

"Maybe!"

With all the yelling and bickering between the two ladies, they did not notice the men watching them from a far. They stood watching next to their horses enjoying the silly argument, as they planned their attack. It looked like the women had a couple of bags, there would have to be something valuable in them. Dark thoughts also clouded the men's vision, betraying all nobility and honour they had left, and not much was left at all.

"Jesus, you are so dramatic! All of this yelling started just because I didn't like your story!"

"No, it started because you are a miserable- Oh …" Eryn's ranting cut short, alarms Ashley to turn to where she stares off into the darkness. The faint outlines of people and horses glaring at them sends shivers down her spine.

"Uh, Eryn, something tells me those people aren't friendly."

"That's because they aren't, pick up your bag, we are leaving. Hurry." Eryn whispers in fear, while readying her hand to unsheathe her sword, and taking her own bag behind her back and turning away from the bandits, as to ignore them. _If we pretend we didn't see them, perhaps they will pretend they didn't see us,_ Eryn thinks positively to herself, as they sprint lightly along the river, however, what she didn't know, was those men were not common thugs…


End file.
